Hermione's Hell
by Ken Loves ME
Summary: Hermione's life gets worse when she visits Sirius Black and gets the shock of her life. UPDATED!! Currently looking for inspiration any ideas or me??? EMail
1. Betrayal

Chapter 1- Betrayal

Hermione sat down next to Harry at the table. They were sitting in Sirius' dining room. It was the first time either of them had been inside Sirius' house and they didn't know what to think. There were strips of wallpaper hanging off the walls, the floor looked as though it had been through hell!!

 "Er… nice place you've got here Sirius" said Harry. Sirius laughed loudly.

"No need to pretend Harry, it's the best I can do for the moment". Hermione had a sudden thought.

 "What colour would you like the walls to be?" she asked Sirius

"Any colour but this horrible green" he said scrunching up his nose as he looked at the state of the walls.

 "Redecorm Blanca" Hermione waved her wand and the walls in the dank dining room turned from bogey green to a brilliant, clean white. Sirius smiled at Hermione but Harry looked puzzled

 "Where did you learn to do that?" 

" Well I found it in a …"

"BOOK" Sirius and Harry said together laughing. Hermione looked sternly at them.

 "Sorry Hermione" said Sirius trying not to smile "Thank you, it's lovely".

After talking for a while about school and life in general Harry said that he had to be going, he was meeting Ron in Diagon Alley.

 "He said he was sorry he couldn't come" said Harry "His mum said that she wasn't keen on him seeing you just yet!" Sirius growled slightly but didn't say anything.

 "You going to stay for a bit Hermione?" he said looking at her.

 "If you don't mind, I'm not on speaking terms with Ron at the moment, things would be uncomfortable"

After waving Harry goodbye, Hermione and Sirius walked back into the house.

"Fancy something to eat Hermione?" he said "Don't have much but I'm starving!"

 "O.k" she said "What do you have?". Nothing by the sounds of it, she thought as Sirius told her that he had eggs, milk, bananas, pasta and cereal. 

 "Do you have anything to drink Sirius?" she said

 "Yes, out in the garage" He made to get up but Hermione got to the door first.

 "I'll go" she said.

It was getting quite dark outside now winter was here. Hermione could see her breath in the freezing cold but couldn't see much else. She got to the garage and pulled the stiff door open.

 "How the hell am I going to find the drink in here?" she muttered to herself "It's pitch black" She stepped into the garage and heard the door slam behind her. Great she thought, now I'm stuck in here. 

 "SIRIUS" she shouted "Sirius I'm stuck in the garage"

"No need to shout Hermione I'm right here" Hermione jumped

"God Sirius you scared the life out of me!!"

 "Don't be afraid Hermione it's only me!" There was a strange element in Sirius' voice that Hermione hadn't heard before, it unnerved her slightly

 "Where's the drink?" she said "It's so dark I can't see and I left my wand in the kitchen"

"I'm not thirsty Hermione" he said and she could hear him moving closer to her.

"Then why are we here, we should just go back to the house and…"

"Shh Hermione we both know why we're here" He moved closer to her, and their hands brushed.

 "Sirius, I really should be getting home, my parents will be worried"

"Relax, I'll take care of you"

"No Sirius I have to go" she tried to move past him but he grabbed her wrist tightly

"Too bad Hermione, because you can't go"

"Sirius what are you doing?"

 He pulled Hermione towards him with his other hand and kissed her roughly.

 "Get off" she cried trying to push away from him "Sirius stop it" But he didn't listen, he carried on touching her all over. Hermione felt him pulling up her top and she kicked him hard in the balls. She ran to the door and tried her hardest to push it open. She pushed and pushed and pushed but she couldn't get it open.

 "No use Hermione" Sirius' voice called from the other end of the garage "It's locked" He moved swiftly towards her and pushed her onto the floor. No, she thought, please don't, please don't do this to me.


	2. Explanations

Chapter 2

Hermione struck Sirius around the face with a single hard blow. He keeled over and lay motionless on the floor of the garage. Hermione gasped at what she had just done. She got up and with all the strength she could muster slammed her entire body weight against the garage door. This time she was lucky, the door burst open and she ran as quickly as she could back to the house. 

She ran through the kitchen door and slammed it behind her locking it hurriedly and slumping down in one of the kitchen chairs. She was shaking all over and tears ran down her cheeks. How could Sirius do that to her? 

A noise from the corner of the room made her jump. A muffled wailing was coming from the cupboard in the corner of the room. Startled and slightly apprehensive she got up from the chair and moved across the room. She opened the door slowly and gasped at the sight that met her eyes.

It was Sirius. He looked like he had been severely beaten up. He had a gag in his mouth and blood oozed from his hairline. Hermione stood confused and stunned. What the hell was going on?

 "hrmmmm, mmm" Sirius looked imploringly into Hermione's face. She took the gag off him and he gulped in air as if he had never tasted it.

 "Sirius what happened?" she asked, her curiosity growing inside her.

"Attacked me…gagged me, locked me in here, couldn't get out"

"Slow down and tell me what happened"

"Pettigrew, turned up at the house" Hermione led Sirius to the table and he sat down his head in his hands "He was raving something about Harry, couldn't make it out. He hit me, tied me up"

Hermione's face went paler still.

 "Hermione you look terrible, are you alright?" He made to grab her hand but she withdrew it to her side. Sirius looked worried. "Hermione what happened? Did you see him?"

 "I.. I think" she couldn't quite get out the words "Did he take anything from you Sirius?" she asked dreading the answer

"What do you mean, like my wand or.."

"No, I mean like hair or something"

"Yes, he grabbed my head and pulled a bloody great chunk out of it" Hermione sighed with relief. So it wasn't Sirius who had attacked her. It was Pettigrew, he had used Polyjuice Potion. Hermione burst into tears and buried her head in Sirius' robes.

HEY- I know this is a v.v.v. short chapter but I can't be bothered to write anymore tonight. 

SHUGLSNORTS I hope that you are not disgusted by this!!!!!! Any complaints? Then just email me please!


	3. Action

Action

"Hermione what happened?" Sirius said in a concerned voice.

 "He attacked me, Pettigrew attacked me and I couldn't get away" Sirius raised her head so that she was looking right at him

 "What did he do?" he said

"He tried to kiss me, he wouldn't let me go" Sirius pulled Hermione tighter to him. She had considered him the closest thing to a father since her own father had been killed the year before and Sirius had no objection to being treated like a father.

 "Where is he now?" said Sirius "What happened to him?"

 "I hit him around the head, he was lying on the floor" Sirius made a motion to go to the door but Hermione pulled him back.

 "Don't leave me alone" 

"Hermione I have to make sure that he is still there, I have to tie him up" Hermione nodded and watched nervously as Sirius went outside to the garage. A moment later Sirius was running back to the house a look of terror on his face.

 "What's the matter?" Hermione said apprehensively

"He's gone, Pettigrew's gone Hermione" Hermione sighed

 "Well he won't get far will he?" she said looking at the horrified expression on his face "It's not like he can do anything to us in here"

  "Harry" said Sirius a mad glint in is eyes "He said something about getting Harry, we have to warn him"


End file.
